FT Angst Week 2016
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: All my works for Angst Week. Enjoy :) Rated M more for the sadness and angst than anything else.
1. Silence

**Day One of FT angst week. Have some NaLu for your soul.**

* * *

Lucy felt empty inside. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was so upset that she had run all the way home from the guildhall. She was planning to ask Natsu out on a date and finally tell him how she felt, but then she saw him holding Lisanna's hand. She knew he wasn't hers, and she had had all the time before Lisanna came back from Edolas to tell Natsu that she loved him, but she had thought she'd have more time. Apparently she was wrong, because there he was flirting with Lisanna and not her. _How could she have been so stupid?_ She missed her chance and now she had to watch the love of her life love someone else. Lisanna and Natsu had history, her "death" had killed Natsu and he was so happy to get her back. _Did he ever look that happy just to see her?_ Lucy wondered. She couldn't help but wonder what could have been if she had just told him sooner. He had saved her so many times, she had had umpteen opportunities to tell him, to kiss him, and she hadn't done it. She just didn't know whether or not he liked her, and she didn't want to ruin her friendship by making things awkward. Lucy sprawled out on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Yep, she was an idiot. Now he was going to spend all his time with that white-haired girl from his past that probably knew him better than Lucy ever could. She should be happy for him, but instead she felt lonely and sad. Before Lisanna came back, Natsu would've been here, in her apartment with her. He would be laughing and joking with her and Happy about whatever happened recently or he'd be making fun of Gray. Now, her home was empty and all she heard was _silence_. Her home wasn't a home without Natsu, it was just a house. Lucy rolled over and hugged her pillow to her. She was a wreck.

Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She lifted her head up to see Plue looking at her with concerned eyes. She wiped away tears that she didn't know she had shed.

"Plue, what are you doing here?" she sniffed. Plue just hugged her in response, which caused her to cry harder.

"Oh, Plue, _what have I done_? I've lost him forever," she sobbed as she held onto the small celestial spirit.

Plue stayed by Lucy's side for the rest of that day and well into the night before she sent him home. She didn't want him staying too long or else he might hurt himself.

* * *

She barely left her apartment for the next three days. Her spirits took turns watching over her, but she wouldn't tell them what was wrong. Whenever they asked why she was upset, she would just tell them she was stupid. However, on the fourth day, Loke had finally had enough. He decided he would get to the bottom of why his mage was in ruins. He had lost one master, he wouldn't lose another. Lucy hadn't been eating; she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. She was having nightmares. Even now as she slept and he stroked her hair to comfort her she was crying in her sleep.

" _Lucy_ ," he murmured as he gently shook her, "you need to wake up." Lucy woke with a start, but sighed when she saw it was just Loke.

"Lucy, you need to tell me what's wrong," Loke prodded.

"I'm an idiot," she replied.

"No, you're not. Why do you think that?" Loke asked.

"I let him slip through my fingers," she whispered.

"Who?" Loke asked. Lucy looked to the side and avoided his eyes.

"Lucy, tell me who it is," Loke demanded, but she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Is it Natsu?" he asked with a soft tone. Lucy snapped her head to look up at him, her eyes were already rimmed with unshed tears.

" _Oh, Lucy_ ," Loke sighed as he pulled her to him and comforted her as she cried. Loke had thought it was weird that he hadn't seen Natsu here all week. He was going to have to have a talk with the dragon slayer.

* * *

When Lucy had fallen asleep, he asked Virgo to look after her while he went out. It was late in the afternoon by then and he was tired, but Loke didn't care. He was going to do whatever it took to get Lucy to smile again. He quickened his pace, his anger at rising with every step he took. Eventually he reached the guildhall and pushed open the door.

 _"NATSU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_ " Loke demanded. The guildhall went silent.

"What's up, Loke?" Natsu asked casually.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP," Loke yelled, "Lucy hasn't eaten anything more than a couple of bites in _days_. She hasn't slept in _days_. _She has not left her house in days!"_

"WHAT? What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked with concern.

" _You_. You're what's wrong with her. For the past three days, whenever we asked what was wrong she would just tell us that she was stupid, but today I got _real answers._ Do you know what she said? She said this was about you. That she let you slip through her fingers. So, what the hell did you do?!" Loke interrogated.

"I didn't do anything! I don't think…" Natsu frowned. He really hadn't been a good friend to Lucy. He should've checked on her the second he realized that she hadn't been in the hall in a while, but he didn't. He had been too preoccupied catching up with Lisanna that he had completely ignored Lucy.

"Why would she be this upset over me?" Natsu asked.

"Because she loves you," Lisanna piped up.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"She came in the other day with a big smile on her face and was about to head over to you, but then she saw you with Lisanna and she ran out," Mira explained.

"Why would she do that?" Natsu asked.

"You really are clueless," Gray added, "You two were holding hands. I think Lucy walked in during Lisanna's palm reading session, got the wrong idea, and ran out because of it."

Natsu felt his stomach drop. He had to get to Lucy. He sprinted towards her apartment. He never could have anticipated what he found.

* * *

Natsu crawled into the dark apartment through the window and made his way towards her bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw her, Lucy. She was looking small and pale curled up in a ball under her covers. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before stroking her hair. There were tearstains on her pillow and that's when Natsu lost it.

"Aw, Luce, what happened?" he murmured. Lucy began to stir before opening her eyes.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Loke told me you haven't left your house in days and that you were in rough shape," Natsu told her.

"He did?" Lucy frowned.

"He also told me that it was because of me," Natsu added. Lucy looked away from him. Natsu cupped her cheek and turned her head back to him.

"Lucy, what did I do?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"It's not you, it's me," she told him.

"Lucy, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend. I know I haven't been very attentive lately, and I'm sorry. It's just, I thought Lisanna was dead. There's just so much that we needed to catch up on. That doesn't mean I should have neglected my friendship with you," Natsu told her.

"It's not that," she told him.

" _Then what is it? What could possibly be upsetting you so much that you stopped taking care of yourself?_ " Natsu demanded. Lucy flinched at his tone, but took a deep breath.

"Natsu, I love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I still thought I should at least be honest and tell you. I went to the guildhall the other day and I saw you and Lisanna holding hands, so I panicked. I ran and hid away for days," she told him. Words continued to spill out of her mouth, but Natsu could only focus on the first four words. _Natsu, I love you._ Natsu cut her off as he leaned down and kissed her. Lucy's eyes went wide before she closed them and kissed back. They broke apart and Lucy searched Natsu's face for any hint of emotion.

"Lucy, you are an idiot, but not for the reason you think," Natsu told her with a small smirk, "Lisanna and I were holding hands because she was reading my palm. It was something she learned how to do in Edolas and wanted to show off. I love Lisanna, but only as a friend. _You're_ the one I'm really in love with. I saw you run off that day, but I didn't run after you. That was my mistake. I promise you that from now on I will always find you."

Lucy smiled for the first time in almost a week, "Promise?"

" _Promise_."


	2. Spellbound

**Day 2: Spellbound. Have some Jerza, my lovelies**

* * *

Erza had arrived at her favorite bakery in the morning for her usual mini strawberry cake after her last class. It was three in the afternoon and business was slow for them, which was perfect for Erza since that meant she could sit down and eat in peace and quiet. Erza loved her cake, so she wanted to savor every minute of it. She was halfway through her mini cake when the bells above the door jingled to indicate the presence of a new customer. Erza looked up from her cake and froze, dropping her fork from midway to her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend from elementary school was standing there in the doorway. She couldn't tear her eyes away, but she felt rude for staring.

" _Jellal_?" she whispered in awe. Erza saw him stiffen, but he didn't look at her directly. Instead, he went up to the counter and ordered a couple of cupcakes to go.

"Are you new around here?" the baker asked.

"Yeah, I just moved into that new tower of condos two blocks away. I have a bit of a sweet tooth, so when I saw your bakery I just had to check it out," he answered with a grin.

"Well, feel free to come back. I could use some more regular customers," she told him. With a nod he took the bag from the woman and left the bakery. Erza's eyes followed him across the street until his retreating back was too small to see. She was completely spellbound. That had been her best friend from when she was younger. She knew it. He had reacted when she called his name. Surely he must have recognized her. Why hadn't he said anything? Erza finished her cake and went home to her apartment down the street. However, the thought stayed with her for the rest of the day and well into the next. She let her thoughts fester until she decided that if she saw him again, she'd ask him what his deal was. Luckily enough, she got her chance the next day. She had finished her cake, but decided to wait around for a bit. Her patience was rewarded. Jellal showed up a little later than the day before, but he was there. She waited until he was leaving before she got up and followed him out.

"Jellal!" she called after him. Again, he stiffened but didn't stop.

"Jellal, I know you recognize me," Erza told him as she rushed to catch up, "you can't be friends with someone for four years of your life and then forget them."

"You left without saying goodbye," he mumbled.

"What?" Erza asked.

"I said, _you left without saying goodbye_. You moved and you never came back, you never called, you never emailed," Jellal repeated.

"You were mad at me and avoided me the whole week, _I couldn't tell you_. Whenever I would walk up to you, you'd walk away. As for not calling, I lost our phone book in the move. I couldn't visit you because my new foster home was 12 hours away. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. They made me," Erza explained.

"You never even tried to find me years later. You could have used Facebook or tumblr or anything, but you didn't."

"What could I have said? ' _Oh, hey, sorry about leaving you years ago, want to be best friends again_?'" Erza argued getting irritated.

"You could have done something, but you _chose_ to do nothing. Therefore, you can't just expect me to let you waltz back into my life and turn everything upside down right when I finally got things figured out," Jellal told her. Erza froze in her tracks. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected animosity. She turned on her heels and went home thinking about everything he had said. He was right, she should have tried. She should have found him, he had always found her. She couldn't even remember why they had been fighting. Was it something she did? No, that wasn't it. It was because he had changed. He started to be mean to her, and she called him out about it. He had called her a baby and she ran off in tears. That was the day she vowed to never be weak again. She had gotten stronger, did whatever she could to be the best of the best so that no one would pick on her. She would be what everyone aspired to be, never a baby, never again. But now, Jellal had shaken her confidence. He had made her realize that not everyone wanted her. _That_ _hurt_. The one person that she wanted to be with the most didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't know how she was going to fix it. That was the worst part. She had no right to be allowed back into his life, but she would try anything in her power to win him back. He was her first love, and she was pretty sure she was his. She would not rest until she had her friend back.


	3. Family

**Day 3 of Angst week: Family**

* * *

Lucy didn't want to go home. Home wasn't really even home for her. Her father was never there and her mother had died when she was young, so Lucy didn't really have anyone there she could talk to when she had problems. So, instead, she went to the park and sat under her favorite tree. Under that tree, she could sit and think and breathe without the expectations placed upon her because of her last name. She was a Heartfilia. She had a reputation to uphold, a reputation that was being dragged through the mud currently by some low life named Boru who claimed she was his girlfriend in front of everyone at school. No matter what she said, no one believed her. She didn't really know anyone at school anyways. She didn't want people trying to befriend her just because she had money, and she made that quite clear to everyone. That's why she didn't really have any friends. Never in her life had she ever felt more alone. What was she going to do? She couldn't face the world now. She was a total reject. Who knows what else they were saying about her? Rumors would get back to her dad and he wouldn't be too pleased. It was times like these where Lucy resorted to writing to escape. She currently had a story going where she was the heroine and her best friend was a boy named Natsu. It was her way to get through all her problems, but this time it wouldn't be enough. Natsu couldn't save her from the downward spiral she was sure to be going down. No one could. Lucy just had to accept that her life was ruined and that she had brought shame to the family name. Maybe she should run away? That would solve her problems. She could leave and start over. She could go somewhere where no one knew her or her last name and maybe just maybe everything would be alright. With that thought in mind, Lucy resolved herself to running away. She didn't need much, just her laptop and some mementos from her mother.

* * *

She went home and put all the things she thought she needed in her bag and got ready to leave. After one last scan around the room, she left. She was almost ready to leave town completely, but decided to stop by the cemetery to say goodbye to her mother one last time. On her way there, she noticed a funeral a few graves down from her mother's. Lucy wasn't normally one to pry, but she just felt a pull towards this particular grave. She was preparing to walk away when she heard something.

"Daddy, Natsu has to wake up," the little girl said.

"Sweetheart, he can't. It's too late," the girl's father said.

"But I have to know about his adventures with Lucy," the little girl responded.

"He'll never get to finish his story, Sweetheart," the man responded, "Natsu was a hero. He saved you from that fire, even if it caused his own death. I will forever be grateful to him."

She hid herself behind a nearby tree to get a better look at the name on the headstone and gasped. It read "Natsu Dragneel beloved son and friend. His fiery personality will be missed." Lucy didn't want to believe it. The boy she had written about for so many years had been a real person in the same town as she was, and now he was dead. It was the final nail in the coffin of her dreams.


	4. Smothered

**A/N: Day 4: Smothered**

* * *

Gray was beginning to really regret agreeing to go on a date with Juvia. He thought she was cute and all, but right now it was just overwhelming. The constant hanging all over him was something he wasn't used to. Gray Fullbuster was normally a lone wolf. Or, at least he used to be before Lucy came along. The blonde had a way of bringing people together, he had to give her that. It was actually her idea that he should go on a date with Juvia. She thought that Gray would be able to get to know Juvia more and Juvia would get to know him more and would then stop acting so...crazy. Lucy was wrong, though. _Dumb blonde, got me into this mess_ , Gray thought. Juvia was currently holding onto his arm for dear life as they walked through the park. The only thing this date was doing was making him feel smothered. Juvia was droning on about how their magic abilities for water and ice was a sign that they were meant to be when Gray finally snapped.

"Juvia! I can't take this anymore," he told her as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with a concerned look, "Do you want to go somewhere else? Is the park not to your liking?"

"No, it's not the park. It's this," Gray gestured to the two of them, " Juvia, I'm sure you're great and all. I mean, you're pretty and a very talented mage, but you're smothering me."

Juvia's face fell. She took a deep breath before replying, "Well, Gray-sama, if that's how you feel, then Juvia has no choice but to respect your wishes and leave." She turned and started to walk away. Gray could hear her starting to cry and she ran off before he could hear her full out sobs. Gray felt like a jerk, a free jerk, but still a jerk. He hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Gray entered the Guildhall the next day expecting Juvia to be sitting at the table with his friends already, but instead she was sitting by herself looking at the wall. She didn't even run up to him to ask him how he slept like she usually did. Gray could almost get used to this, if it weren't for the hollow look in Juvia's eyes. That was the only thing that kept him from feeling like it was old times.

* * *

It had been a week without Juvia throwing herself at Gray. Gray thought that it was great in the beginning, but now he felt kind of lonely. He never realized how much time he spent talking to Juvia until she stopped talking to him. He had come to the conclusion that sometimes he couldn't live with her, but he sure as hell could never live without her either. With that thought in mind, he decided that he was going to apologize to her and try to get the light back in her eyes.

* * *

Gray found her in the park sitting by the water later that day.

"Juvia, can I talk to you?" Gray asked. Juvia just stiffened and went to walk away.

"Juvia, wait," he called. She stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. This past week without you has given me a chance to think and I realized that I miss you. I don't want you to not be in my life. If I could take back what I said right now, I would," Gray continued.

"Juvia does not want to smother Gray-sama any longer. Juvia is sorry for any problems she has caused, and will not cause any more," she said with slight strain before starting to walk away again. Gray couldn't take it anymore. He reached out, grabbed her arm and swung her towards him before kissing her. She was shocked at first but then started to kiss back. Gray was probably going to regret this later, but for now, everything was just fine.


	5. Past

**A/N: I know this one is shorter than the others, but this is what I've got. Day 5: Past**

* * *

Levy looked across the guildhall at the brooding man in the corner. She knew she shouldn't like him. After all, he had destroyed their guild, he had kidnapped Lucy, and he had left her and her teammates hanging from a tree. How could she expect anyone to understand how she felt towards him when she couldn't even understand where it was coming from? Master did accept him into the guild with almost open arms though, so he couldn't be that bad, could he? Levy tried to focus back on the book in her lap. She was supposed to be translating it for Lucy and told her she'd be done in a day or two, but if she kept getting distracted like this, it'll never get done. Levy got three or four sentences done before she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up like she was being watched. She didn't want to turn completely to look, that would've been foolish, but she did look around in her peripheral vision. That's when she noticed it. He was looking at her. Gajeel was flat out staring. _What did this mean?_ Levy felt herself start to blush at the mere thought that maybe he had interest in her. However, the feeling faded when she saw him just flag down Mira for another plate of iron. Levy was being ridiculous. Gajeel didn't like her. He had left her hanging on a tree. It didn't take a rocket scientist to spell it out that he would never see her as anything more than a reminder of his dark past. Why did that thought upset her so much?

* * *

Levy decided to take a walk outside the guildhall to clear her head. She let her feet go on autopilot as she let her mind be consumed with the thoughts of everything that had happened since their guild was attacked. Somehow, she ended up back at the tree that caused all her problems. The iron that bound her to the trunk was still there. Levy was too short to reach up and touch it, but if she could, she would have. While she was staring at it, a large hand came up and touched the tree from behind her, almost boxing her in.

"You know, some days I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left you on that tree," a voice said.

"Gajeel, what do you mean?" Levy asked as she turned to face him.

"I mean, you're cute for a shrimp, but I screwed up big time with that stunt and no one would ever like me," Gajeel replied.

"I like you," Levy murmured.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't. I don't care about anyone and I certainly don't care about you. I'm only here because of the old man. I was broke and I needed the money, and this guild helps me get it. So don't think I did this to reform myself or nothing," Gajeel huffed as he turned to walk away. Levy watched him go, and with him went her hopes for happiness with him.


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: The world needs more Miraxus. I apologize if I rip your heart to shreds and then fix it, but this is angst week.**

* * *

Laxus looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She was so sweet when she was asleep, completely different from when she was awake. Everyone thought she was cute and innocent, but Laxus knew differently. She could be scary when she wanted to be, not that Laxus minded. Her fiesty spirit was endearing and it only came out when she was protecting someone she loved...or when she was with Laxus. Laxus loved her and she knew it. He would do anything for her if she asked. No one else knew of the hold that she had on him, they hid their feelings well. They never admitted their feelings out loud, but their actions spoke louder than words when they were alone. That's why the guild didn't know about them. Laxus took one last look at her sleeping face before pulling her closer and snuggling into her to join her in her slumber.

* * *

When Laxus woke, the first thing he noticed was an absence of warmth. The second thing he noticed was the fact that Mira was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a pool of red sticky liquid. _Blood_. Laxus immediately was on high alert. He jumped out of bed to find a trail of blood droplets on the floor leading to his kitchen. From there, the droplets changed to drag marks to his backyard. Laxus ran out to see her, his Mira laying lifeless in a crumpled heap on the ground. She was still in her nightgown, but the purple satin had turned into a stiff brown from dried blood. Laxus could feel the tears start to slip from his eyes as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground next to her.

"Mira, no," he sobbed as he cradled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. Sobs wracked his body as he cried harder at the loss of his love. Her eyes were glazed over, blood was caked onto her face. Laxus's shirt was beginning to turn red with her blood, but he didn't care. He would hold her until his arms gave out. Her body was still warm and Laxus never wanted her to go cold. If he could give her his warmth to bring her back to life, he would. He would do anything for her, _anything_. If she would just come back to him. He was nothing if he didn't have her. Her smile brightened his days, her warmth melted his cold heart when he was in a bad mood. Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus could never be Laxus again without her. He was beginning to feel hollow, empty, as if he was no longer whole. Is this what it felt like to have your heart broken?

"MIRA," Laxus screamed in utter agony. He could feel his heart clench over and over again. Never before had he felt this kind of pain.

* * *

Suddenly, he felt someone shaking his shoulder and everything was so blindingly bright that Laxus had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back in bed and a concerned looking Mira was peering into his face.

"Laxus, it was just a dream," she told him as she stroked his cheek.

"No, Mira, it was a nightmare," Laxus replied as she wiped some residual tears from his face. Laxus pulled her in close and kissed her with everything he had.

"What was that for?" Mira asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"I don't ever want to lose you," he told her.

"I don't want to lose you either," she responded as she pulled him close for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered into her hair.


	7. Fairy Tale

If Lucy Heartfilia considered herself to be anything, it was a writer. However, in order to write, she spent a good deal of her time reading. She loved to read. She'd read anything she could get her hands on. She loved the way reading could let her escape her life. She didn't have many friends, and she didn't leave her mansion very much. Not that she didn't want to leave, she did. She wanted to go see the whole country of Fiore. Her dad, however, wouldn't let her leave. She didn't understand why he kept her locked away in her beautiful prison of an estate. He barely even talked to her unless he wanted her to do something. She felt like some prize, kept away until he needed to impress someone. Then she'd be pulled out and put on display for people to comment about how lovely his daughter is. That's why he kept Lucy around. She was his Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, but what she wanted most was to be just Lucy. She wanted to know what it felt like to wear normal clothes instead of the constricting dresses that made it hard to breathe. She wanted to be able to climb trees, go on adventures, fall in love... Lucy knew she lived like a princess, but her life hardly felt like a fairy tale. She wanted to live a life like the characters in the books she read and the stories she wrote. But most of all, Lucy wanted to be _free_. Free to choose what to wear, where to go, what to do, and who to be with.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how much more she could take. Her spirits were running low and she didn't know if she could handle her life anymore. Everything kept spiraling out of control. Not that she ever really had control. Things used to be different back when her mother was around. Her father actually cared and spent time with them. After her death, he threw himself into his work and barely gave her the time of day. She ate all her meals alone in her room because it wasn't as lonely as eating alone in their large dining hall. She was currently pushing her pasta around her plate as she sighed. She needed to get out of here, even if it was just for a day. She needed to breathe fresh air and feel the sun on her face, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. With a scheme in her head, she did something she rarely did, she rang the bell for her maid. It wasn't long before Virgo came rushing into the room slightly out of breath.

"Princess, are you okay? You rang the bell, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Virgo, I need your help. I need to sneak out of here just for a day. I need to feel freedom," Lucy sighed. Virgo looked at the girl with sympathy.

"But, Princess, you can't go out of the house wearing that. You'll stick out like a sore thumb," Virgo chided.

"I was hoping you could let me borrow one of the outfits you've made," Lucy said while looking at her feet. Virgo just sighed in response.

"Let me go get you something to wear," she said as she left the room. Lucy was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving the mansion. Where would she go? What would she do? So many questions, and so little time to think of answers as Virgo came back into the room.

"I figured this would be the most practical outfit," Virgo replied as she handed Lucy a shirt and skirt. The shirt was white with a blue cross-like design. The skirt was a blue that matched her shirt. Lucy wasted no time in changing before grabbing a backpack and running out the door.

"Princess! Where will you go?" Virgo called out after her.

"I don't know," she responded as she stopped to turn back to face her.

"When will you be back?" Virgo asked.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered as she looked down. Virgo wordlessly walked over and hugged her tightly.

"We'll understand no matter what happens," she told Lucy before letting go, "just don't forget your keys in case anything happens."

"I'll see you soon," Lucy said as she continued down the hall.

* * *

It was still only 11 in the morning, but Lucy didn't want to waste anymore time. The closest town was still at least an hours walk away. Lucy had only been to Hargeon with her mother when she was younger, but she remembered there was a magic store there and she wanted to see if they had any more keys. She had a little bit of money with her and she just hoped it would be enough. She didn't know much about the real world, but she read sorcerers weekly all the time. That should be enough to help her figure out the world, right? _Wrong_. Lucy was book smart and she was one hell of a celestial mage, but street smarts weren't her forte. That was made apparent when Lucy got lost for an hour on her way to Hargeon. She eventually made it, but it was already later than she wanted it to be. Lucy stopped by the magic shop and bought her new key and continued out the store. As she walked out the door, she collided with something big and solid. The collision was enough to cause her to almost fall, if it hadn't been for the strong arms that caught her.

Lucy looked up to see who her hero was and locked eyes with a boy with pink hair. Neither of them said anything for a while until eventually the boy cleared his throat and let go of her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about that," he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, um. I'm okay. Thanks for catching me," she said.

"Well, I _did_ make you fall," he responded. _In more ways than one_ , Lucy wanted to add. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her either.

"You don't look like you're from around here," he said.

"I'm not."

"Well, let me show you around," he offered.

"Really?! That'd be great, thank you..." Lucy paused when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Natsu Dragneel," he said.

"Lucy."

"Lucy...?"

" _Just_ _Lucy_ ," she responded with a grin. Everyone knew the Heartfilia legacy. She didn't want it to interfere in her life for once.

"Alright, _Just Lucy_ , I hope you're ready for the best tour of Hargeon you've ever had," Natsu told her with a smirk. He held out his hand to her and she hesitated for a second before taking it. The new duo ran off with matching smiles as they went around the city.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy toured Hargeon for hours. The sun was low in the sky by the time they made it to the beach to sit and watch the sunset.

"I almost don't want to go back," Lucy sighed.

"Go back where?" Natsu asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I escaped for the day. It's so... suffocating and lonely," Lucy confided.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Not really..." Lucy mumbled.

"Well, you have me," Natsu told her as he reassuringly put his hand on hers.

"Thanks, Natsu. I just wish I could stay. Today was the best day I've had in a while," she told him as she squeezed his hand. Lucy could've sworn she saw his cheeks start to color. By now the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and the couple sat watching the dark waves lap on the beach in the moonlight.

"Do you have a long walk home?" Natsu asked as they looked out at the water.

"At least an hour."

"Well then I guess we better get going," he told her.

"Natsu, you don't have to do that."

"I know, that doesn't mean I won't do it."

"Natsu, no really."

"Lucy, I'm walking you home."

" _No_."

"Why not?" Natsu asked her in confusion. Lucy hesitated. She didn't want to lose his friendship because of her name. He'd probably think she's some spoiled rich kid who has the world.

"You wouldn't like me anymore," Lucy told him as she looked away.

"Lucy, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that that I liked you. You're the one that fell, but a part of me fell for you in that moment. I'm not going to just let you fall into my arms one day and then disappear on me," he sincerely told her as he turned her head back to face him.

" _You don't understand_ ," Lucy whispered as she felt the weight of her name crushing her endlessly.

"Then tell me!" Natsu snapped, "What could possibly be so terrible that you think I'd stop liking you?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My father is Jude Heartfilia. Our estate is the size of Magnolia," Lucy told him.

" _So_?"

"So! Being my friend isn't some walk in a park. I'm never able to leave my house. I had to sneak out just to get here," Lucy replied.

"I'll just have to go to you then. Lucy, I'm not going to lose you. I don't want you to be alone," Natsu pleaded. Lucy had never felt so cared for. Her servants cared for her, but some days she felt as though they pitied her more than anything. They usually stepped around her since her mother died. Natsu made her feel normal.

"So you don't care that I'm a Heartfilia?"

"Of course not. You said it yourself, you're 'Just Lucy'," Natsu replied as he touched his forehead to hers, " now come on. We should get you home."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked back to her house. When they reached the edge of the estate, Lucy turned to say goodbye.

"Natsu, thank you for today," she said as she hugged him. The sensation caught him off guard and he went stiff at first, but then he softened and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. He didn't want to let her go and almost groaned when she pulled away.

They both awkwardly stood there for a minute before Natsu decided to break the silence.

"So, Luce, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think I'm free," she responded with a smile.

"Good. I guess I'll see you then," he replied as he started to walk back in the direction of town.

* * *

Lucy made it back inside, but her little escape didn't go unnoticed. Her father was angry and forbid her from doing it ever again. He heard from the servants about Lucy getting walked home by a boy and made sure he was never allowed back on the grounds. That didn't stop Natsu from trying, though. Every day he'd come back and try to find a way onto the Manor. He almost gave up, but then he found a way to leave a letter for Lucy. They began to swap letters, and although she couldn't leave, her days were brighter and she smiled more often. Lucy knew she'd get to see him again, it was only a matter of time. She may feel like a trapped Princess, but at least now she had a knight in not-so-shining armor to really make her feel like she was living a fairy tale. However, fairy tales have happy endings and that gave Lucy the hope that some day she'll have hers, too.


End file.
